


Reasons To Trust [vid]

by theKASKproject



Series: Our marvelous Marlas [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstanding, Overreaction, Romance, Self-Doubt, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKASKproject/pseuds/theKASKproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagination is an amazing thing. It can manipulate your heart and ruin all happiness you have. And sometimes it's not easy to make the right choice and find reasons to trust the one you love.</p>
<p>The vid was posted on lj two months ago. So scroll down, if you've seen it already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons To Trust [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts).



> Special thanks to T Racionn, who is even more brilliant than polar bears.  
> [Photomanipulation](http://tracionn.tumblr.com/post/31469469594/ship-name-douglas-martin-whilst-cabin-pressure) from this video was made by her talented hands and the main scene was totally her idea.


End file.
